Cry To The Moon
by undiscovered nightingale
Summary: Melody is the new girl at lapush, who loves to look at the moon at night but when she sees something in the woods in the form of the wolf. She gets curious, but when her past collides with the presence can her new friend jacob black help. JxM please comme
1. Ever since

**Crying to**** the moon**

Chapter 1

"The smell of your skin

Linger on me now."

Ever since I was little I was told that big girls don't cry, so I wouldn't cry no matter how much it hurt. Or no matter how much I wanted to, I wouldn't cry. At least not when the sun was still shining and when people were still awake. But at night that's when I cried, night was my time, so when everyone was sleeping id get my warm blankets and go sit at my window. Looking at the moon as I let my silent tears roll down my soft cheeks.

But I don't cry at my window no more, because once I turned 13 I would sneak out of my grandmother's house and go into the forest. You see that's the best thing about Lapush there's always trees to keep you company. As I went deeper into the forest floor until I found a meadow. I went into the center of the meadow and lay down on the grass I looked up at the stars but most importantly the **moon** and cry my heart out. And even though the years have passed I still do, I still am laying down at my meadow with tears in my eyes. Even if my body has changed, I still feel like that 7 year old looking out her window.

**Flash Back**

_"Mommy__! Where are you?" I called out at the forest air as I went deeper into it. Some of us from __Lapush__ were at chief swans house having a get together to watch this game on __TV_

_"__Melo__dy__Honey__ stay back, run to __daddy__" I __heard__ my __mother yell__ out, just a little way __ahead__ of me. __Normally__ I would listen to her but her voice when she said it, it sounded like she was scared and panicking. So I ran to where I __heard__ her voice, and as I rounded a huge tree__ I saw something that would change my life forever._

_"Mommy" was all I could say as I looked at my mother with her back __towards__ me, but __that__ wasn't the scary __part, __ the scary part was what I saw __in front__ her. There __in front__ of my mother was a __woman__ with blood red eyes and very large teeth. __As I stared at my mother and then to the women, who slowly moved her head from looking at my mother to me. __And smiled showing how white her __teeth__ were. She then took a slow step __towards__me with__ a gleam in her eyes._

_"Stop! Stay away from my daughter!" my mother yelled as she stood in front of me._

_"Darling I will that is until I'm done drinking from you." __Was all she said before she attacked my mom and bit her. As she squatted over my mom and began to drink I went behind her and hit on the head with my bear._

_"__Stop__ it! __Leave__ her alone your hurting her!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. She then __turned__towards__ me and looked as if she was about to pounce. _

_But then something hit her from aside, it was another one of them only this women had butterscotch eyes. I washed them as the two woman hit __fought__ each __other when__ I __heard__ someone whisper my name from behind._

_"__Melo__dy__" my mother said in a whisper from __where__ she lay on the ground. "__Mommy__" was all I could say as I __cried__ at her shoulder._

_"__Oh__honey__ is alright, __you'll__ be alright, just remember mommy loves you and all your sisters very much. Can you tell them that for me?" she said in a raspy voice._

_"I__ will mommy! I sobbed as I cried "mommy __I'm__ not a big girl __I__ still cry" I said sadly as I looked down at her beautiful face._

_"It's__ ok to cry __Melody;__ you can cry all you want." __She said looking at me with love in her eyes "cry at night ho__ney cry to the moon__, I'll be listening." Was the last thing she said as her sparkling eyes turned into dull lifeless brown._

_"__Mommy__ I love you__" was what I said as I lay my head on her chess wishing I could hear her heart beat. That this was just a very bad night mare, that any minute now she would stand up and give me a hug. But I knew that wasn't going to happen and it was all because of that women. I turned around to see that there were more the people with butterscotch eyes as they turned something on fire. __Slowly__ they turned around and looked at me with hurt and __sorrow__ in __their__ eyes. __Slowly__ one by one they left deeper into the __forest__Until there was only two left a blond man, and that woman that attacked the lady first? __She __slowly__ stepped forward looking down at me. As if asking me__ if she could come closer, __I'm sure__ after what I just saw I should be scared because this lady had the same teeth as the other one but the __truth__ is that I wasn't. I __slowly__ walked over to her and for some reason I hugged her._

_She __stiffened__ for a second before she relaxed into my __hug;__ I looked up into her eyes to see a warm look, the same look my mother always gave me, love. __Slowly__ she hugged me back, rubbing my arms trying to sooth the pain I was fe__eling in my heart. She was cold,__ was what I thought, I felt like I was hugging ice. So I rubbed her arms and looked up at her. She and the man __slowly__ smiled at me._

_"Esma dear, we…need to go, people are __coming__" said the man as he went closer to the woman hugging me. __She crouched__ down to me and kissed me on the __forehead__ gave me one last squeeze before she left with the man._

_It wasn't __too__ long after they left that I __heard__ footsteps __coming__ I looked up to see my __grandmother and__ some men from __Lapush__ along with chief swan look down at me in __horror__As they took in my tear dried face, and my mother laying lifeless on the floor just a few steps away from me. __Chief Swan __came to me and led me to my grandmother and she carried me back to the house. But before we went in I heard a little boy tell the other little boys that his daddy said it was a 'cold one'.__** Cold one**__, for some reason that name fit the lady with red eyes. But the other ones with butterscotch it sounded mean, like it didn't fit them. As I felt the reality of it all hit me, that my mother was gone. I felt my head get heavy, so I looked up at the beautiful gray moon before sleep over took me._

**End Flash Back**

I bolted up from my spot in the meadow looking around trying to see if anyone was there. Satisfied that I was the only one in the meadow I quickly got up and dusted myself off and headed back towards grandma's house. As I was walking I couldn't stop thinking of what happened over the year's right after mom died. She missed out on a lot, like both of my older sister's weddings, how Serenity already has kids. That's the reason I'm living here with my grandmother, I used to come with my mom just for summer vacation but now that my sis has trouble taking care of me and her kids along with work. I decided that I could go live with grandma and help her out around the house. So starting this year I will go to Lapush high school. I looked ahead to see that a faint glow was near. Telling me that I was almost there, since my grandmother always turned on the porch light when she went to bed. I walked slowly up the porch steps to my house and was about to open the door when I heard something, like a twig braking. I turned around fast enough to see a shadow of what looked like a wolf run off towards the side of the house. Quickly I went into the house making sure everything was locked before I drifted to sleep.


	2. seeing you

**Cry To the Moon**

**You're probably on your flight**

**Back to your home town**

Screaming

That's what I felt like doing by the time I got into the school's main office. I knew this was going to happen; I just don't like it when it does. The minute I stepped out of my grandmothers car people were already looking at the 'new girl'. And I just can't handle it when people stare at me let alone the entire student body. So by the time I got to the office I could tell I was as hot as a tomato.

"Umm hello, my name is melody James I'm the new student." I said as best as I could to the blond lady behind the counter.

"Well good morning Miss James we been waiting for you" she replied, and god let me just point that just sounded creepy. I swear if some murder pops out of nowhere I'm going to faint.

"Yes well um do you think you can give me my schedule?" I asked just wanting to get away from the teachers looking at me. I am still getting that creepy horror movie vibe were the new girl moves to this town and everybody stares at her and smiles. And right when she doesn't expect it they jump her and turn her into a zombie were they waiting for the next person to move to their town.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry it's just not often that we get a new student" she said as she handed me my schedule and went on with what she was doing before I interrupted her.

I looked down at my schedule to see the typical required classes: English, math, history, P.E, Art, Track, Drama, and all the other thin-WHAT THE HELL DRAMA! I didn't sign up for drama, I can't to drama, no me and drama don't go together, me and drama mean bad.

I guess I was too busy glaring at my paper that I didn't notice that there was a wall ahead of me. "Owe!" o.k. I didn't plan on that happening.

"Hay you alright?" a husky voice said behind me.

"Yah I'm alright, I just love the way I feel after I run into a wall" I sarcastically said as I turned around.

"Well I'm sorry for disturbing your fun, just wanted to see if you were alright." The boy said grinning, he was tall that was obvious, his hair was cut short, he had a really nice tan, all in all he was hot.

"Hay you wouldn't happen to know were room 103 is do you?" I asked as he looked me up and down.

"Yah that's the class I have right now so if you want you can fallow me" was what he said as he turned around the corner.

"My names melody by the way" I informed him as we kept on walking by the class room doors.

"Names Quil" he replied in a well manners sort of way"And you must be Melody James?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Yah that's me, it seems like everybody knows who I am already" I said shyly.

"Well not all secrets are safe in Lapush." He said as I saw something in his eyes, it was like he knew something.

"Yah Quil, that name sound familiar, I think my grandma was talking about you on one of our conversations."

"Probably, since we did hang out together when we were young." He said it like it was so obviously, I just looked at him with a blank look.

"Yah that's pretty much how I looked the first time I saw you" he said with a smile on his face. There's no way he can be Quil, the Quil I knew didn't have short hair and he totally wasn't that tall or muscle bound.

"No way are you my Quil," I told him, I mean look at this guy he's hot.

"Oh really if I'm not your quil, then how could I know that you once had a crush on Embry, and that once he found out you didn't talk to us for days?"

"Ok so maybe you are my quil, and that crush on Embry only lasted three days" I said defensively.

"Sure thing Mel, whatever you want to believe." He said as he swung his arm around my shoulder in a big brother type of way. Because that's what he was to me for all these years, a big brother.

It wasn't till I entered the class room did I remember that being friends with quill got me a whole bunch of girls angry at me when we were young. And apparently I still do, seeing as almost every girl gave me evil glares when I walked up to the teacher's desk. Who smiled sweetly to me as I stood in front of her desk.

"Welcome to Lapush Miss James, we've been waiting for you." Oh god creepy horror movie feeling again.

"Thank you Miss. Benz" I said as she told me to sit at any empty seat I would like. So I walked down the aisles trying to find an empty seat when I finally found one next to a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi my names Jen" said the blond as she held her perfectly manicured hand towards me.

"Melody, nice to meat you" I told her as I took out one of the books from inside my bag. I took a glance towards her seeing that she was looking me up and down, the way every girl does when they're looking at their competition. And that's pretty much how it went like for all my classes, girls just checking to see what I have against them.

I found out that I also had math with quil, and I shared history with Embry. It wasn't till I got to the cafeteria that I started to get nervous again. Of course the minute I enter the room everyone turns quite and looks up. I didn't know what to do, until Quil was starting to walk towards me that I decided to meet him half way. That is until Jen decided to pull me towards her table. Which involved sitting next to Clayton, Taylor and Aaron, who sat directly across from Jen and Clare. It wasn't until we all finished introducing ourselves that I looked up at Quil who was looking at me from the other side of the room. Sorry I mouthed to him looking around his table to see Embry talking to this guy across from him (Paul) who sat next to another guy who just sat at the table looking at nothing important. When I looked to the guy next to them my heart stopped.

He was just so beautiful sitting there with his eyes closed warring Dark blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. It wasn't till he opened his eyes and looked right at me that I realized that I was staring at him. The best thing to do would be to turn away, but I just couldn't his eyes held mine with such intently that it sent shivers down my body. That just made the hairs of my neck stand on end as my skin started to feel a lot hotter than I ever thought it could get. My heart started to pound against my chest as we both leaned in as if we were only sitting across from each other. It was like we were the only ones in the room.

That is until Clare decided that it will be a good idea to stab me in the ribs with her pencil. I looked at her with an annoyed face not knowing why she decided to polk me, glare at me and the turn away.

"Clare thinks Jacobs hers" Taylor whispered into my ear, I really didn't notice why she was sitting here. Clayton and Aaron were obviously the cool football players, while Clare was the beautiful popular girl the only thing wrong with her is that she was a bitch, Jen was the girl who talked a lot yet she probably was the second popular girl here. But Taylor she was sort of the beautiful punk emo girl.

"I know what your think, what am I doing sitting here next to the golden boys Barbie and little miss sunshine right." She replied as if she said it to herself every day. "Well that's simple I really don't care where I sit, But if you want to know Jens reason of why im here, its simple 'because beautiful people have to stay together'" she said it in such a way that we started off cracking up.

"That's a nice Jen imitation" I told her as we wiped our tears away. And stared at everyone in the cafeteria that happened to look at us as if we were nuts. Witch only made me and Taylor laugh again. Me and Taylor said goodbye as we went our separate ways toward our classes.

"Hay Mel wait up!" Embry and Quil said as they jogged over to me being followed by the other three boys I saw them with at lunch.

"Hay guys what up?" I said as I maneuvered my way around the people in the halls.

"Just wanted to intrados you to the guys, this is Paul, Jared and I think you would remember Jacob." They said as all three of them nodded their heads at me when their names were called.

"Nice to meat you guys" I smiled up at them since they were all taller than me.

"Hay you have P.E. next right?" Embry asked me as we kept on walking

"Yah, do you have it too?" I looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Yup we all do, so I guess we'll wait for you when you get out there." He said as they all walked towards the boys changing rooms, but not before Jacob took one last glance at me. As I took my place between Embry and quil to stretch I couldn't help thinking about how much all three of them changed. Other than how they look, like how Embry seems a lot more mature and calmer. Or Quil who as I noticed isn't shy any more but actual flirts with girls every chance he has. But most importantly Jacob who seems to just make the world around him light up and feel so much better.

As we started running laps I couldn't help but think about the past when I had a 'crush' on Embry. If only they really knew that I didn't like him like that, that it was just a cover up so they wouldn't find out that my crush for so long was and still is Jacob Black.

**Authors Note:** Hay just to let you know I do not own twilight or new moon, Stephenie Meyer does, not me.

**Oh and if you want to know how Melody looks like go to my profile and scroll down to Characters and there's a picture of her. Also if any of you guys seen the movie ****the covenant**** I want you to know I wrote a story based on the movie. Tyler finds a girl!!! That's all I wanted to say.**

* * *


	3. Drama maybe fun

**Cry To ****the**** Moon**

**Hay!!! Just wanted to remind people that I do not own twilight or new moon even though I ****wished**** I did. But sadly I do not **** well at least I own this story!!! So yah please read and ****please**** comment ****I'm**** lonely and I like hearing what you think.**

**I need some shelter of my own protection baby**

**Be with myself ****an**** center clarity peace serenity**

The rest of my classes were…as I expected, Clayton kept on trying to flirt with me in P.E. But Embry, Quil, and the rest of the 'pack' made sure he didn't spend to long talking to me. Jeez it's only been a day and they already made sure that every boy knew to stay away from me when the pack was near.

Surprisingly I share a lot of classes with the guys all except track witch Clayton and Aaron noticed right away. I had to spend the whole period with them constantly arguing against each other about trivial things. So when the bell signaling the class period was over I sprinted towards the locker rooms to change. Even though I was grateful for track was over, I was also dreading having to attend drama. Witch apparently showed seeing as the moment I slumped down on my seat I heard the most angelic voice.

"Don't worry Mel the class will be over soon" Jacob said from where he was at the door way.

"Not soon enough" I said as I leaned on my elbow looking at Jacob with a raised eyebrow signaling my unspoken question.

"I got stuck with drama too, apparently it's already too late to switch classes" he answered as he took a seat right next to me. I turned my head to him watching as he leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. I was perfectly content with just watching him concentrate at an unknown thing on the ceiling, but apparently my heart had something else in mind.

"It's been a long time Jacob" I softly said as I looked up at his gorgeous face with a calm façade. But that's just how I looked on the outside, on the inside my heart was pounding and my mind was jumbled with millions of questions that I wanted to ask but was afraid that if I did he would close himself off to me. I might have been gone for a long time but I still know my boys. And something inside of me was telling me that Jacob was going through a rough time, I kept asking myself were was that laughing all around guy that had no care in the world?, where did he go? What happened to him? And how can I get him back? All these questions were pulling at me telling me to find out what was wrong.

"I know Mel's I know" he whispered so softly I wasn't sure if he said it, slowly he looked away from the ceiling and turned his beautiful brown eyes toward me. Searching my eyes for something, something I did not know, but as I stared back at him I felt like I was drowning into his beautiful brown eyes, swimming in to the deepest parts of its chocolate depth. And yet I couldn't point out the source of his pain, the source that hurt him so much that he couldn't stop going into his own world. It wasn't long for me to notice that people were watching us with confused faces that also held interest. It was also then that both of us noticed that while we were staring at each other we must have moved closer to each other also. Seeing that our chairs were both as close they could get side by side they were touching not leaving a single crack between them, just like us.

When the drama teacher Miss. Gems walked into the class room everybody was already at their seats sure some where still staring at us.

"Now now class I know we haven't seen a new student in a long time but let's not scare her into running out of here screaming show we, well at least wait till the second semester now." She called with a joking smile. The whole class laughed and some people went along with her joke and replied we try while they sent winks at me. I started to think that maybe drama won't be so bad, since we didn't have to act out on the first day all we did was do a few worksheets she handed us, about the history of drama, and how it all started.

Since I finished it early I allowed myself one small glance at Jacob who didn't try to talk to me at all during the class. He was almost done all he had was about three more problems but he didn't look like he was concentrating on the work in front of him, no he looked like he was having an ongoing battle against himself for what I don't know. Almost as if he sensed I was looking at him he looked up from his paper and smiled a reassuring smile telling me he was ok but I could tell he was also trying to pursue himself that he was ok too. I knew he could feel that I was worried about him because that's just how we were Quil, Embry, Jacob, and I. We always knew when something was bothering one of us. That's what made us such good friends when we were young, but right now I could tell that he needed me to believe that he was ok, he wanted me to believe that he was ok, so I did what I was good at faking… I smiled.

Hiding my sadness so no one would worry was something; I was good at, something I learned to do over the years, something I relied on. I turned back to the list of books we were going to have to read in the class and quickly scanned them. I found out that most of these books were already books I read over my free time. Seeing as my two older sisters were suckers for romance drama books. But one of the books caught my eye the title of one of the books was called Howling to my Moon. I quickly read the summery of what the book was about. This only sparked my interest even more seeing that it was the only book that didn't have a summary. All Miss. Gems put was a little note on the bottom.

_Class this will be the first book we would be reading seeing that it is the most difficult for people to understand. So I will be helping you with it, the rest of the books though I expect you to read because I assure you we will have test on them._

_-__Miss. Gems_

There were only 2 minutes left of class and the whole time that book kept on popping up into my head. I made a mental note to pick up the books at the school library right after school. When the bell finally rang I said a quiet goodbye to Jacob and left to the library so I wouldn't have to wait in the long line for the books. After I got my books I went to my car remembering that my grandma would want to talk to me about something. That something being how my first day at school was, and mostly importantly which boy got my attention.

That's the thing about my grandma she really well…crazy, she's not like the others who nit sweatshirts for their grand kids. No she more of the ones that wrap the yarn around you and see how long it takes you to get out. She's very nice though, she just like doing things you wouldn't expect her to say or do. So by the time I got into the house my grandma was already at the kitchen table with a whole bunch of cookies and milk on the table.

"Oh your home that's good so how was school?" she said as she gave me a cookie and poured a cup of milk for me.

"It was ok met some new people" was what I replied knowing that she really just wanted to hear that part of the story.

"Oh really who did you meat? Are any of them cute?"She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I met Clayton Shultz and Aaron Kent" her eyes lit up the moment I said that, and at that point I knew grandma was going to ask lots of question just from those two names.

"Oh and what do you think about them?" a gleam of curiosity was already in those eyes of wisdom.

"Hmm to be honest nothing really their just not my type" I reached for another chocolate cookie but was stopped when grandma snatched the bowl away.

"No cookies for you" she said in a playful manner "at least not until I get grand kids" she then put the bowl back onto the table for me to take one. "So is there at least one boy who caught your eye" she questioned me.

"No one really" I sighed quietly, I kept on looking down at the table thinking about what was bothering Jacob I knew I could ask Quil or Embry but I really didn't want to be nosy I promised myself I would only do that if it's a dire situation.

"Have you met the boys yet?" she asked as she took my plate and went to clean it at the sink.

"Yes, they sure have changed" I smiled as I cleared the table just thinking about them makes me happy.

"Yes they have haven't they" I could almost hear the smile my grandmother had on her face. "You know they took it pretty hard when they found out you left." She said as if remembering the vary day she told them.

"Really" I asked with a bit of pain in my voice thinking about the reason I had to leave early.

She must have heard it because she whispered what she was going to say next. "Yes I had to tell them about why you left, they were very sad about that part too." She looked out the window when she softly said "Everybody loved your mother Melody she was one of the nicest people you could ever meat." She dried the bowl and put it away right before she kissed me on the forehead and told me goodnight.

It was twelve when I decided to walk out to my meadow and look out at the moon. When I reached my spot I all already had a few tears in my eyes, looking up at the moon all I could think was how beautiful, it was a full one that was clear white with just one gray cloud covering a piece of the bottom. I must have laid there for a few minutes before I heard a branch brake. I looked around into the forest but saw nothing so I lay back down only to hear the sound of something running in the distance, I closed my eyes trying to block out the sound to block out everything around me. So it could be just me and the moon, me and mom.

A few extra minutes passed when I heard the sound of running again only this time there was more of them. I got up so I could walk back to my house but the minute I got up I saw three huge wolves staring straight at me. I don't know why but I wiped my tears away so that they couldn't see that I was crying. It was almost as if I didn't want them to know that I was crying. But that was just silly worrying about my tears when three huge bear wolf like animals were sitting right in front of me. I looked at them taking in every detail of them, there was a gray one that was slightly smaller than the other two but still it was huge. Then there was a pure black one who was the second biggest but still not as big as the one in the middle. The one in the middle was a reddish brown color; it looked at me with huge brown eyes that held concern in them just like the other two. It was a little weird that they were looking at me like that. And not attacking me, I slowly walked around them just hoping they wouldn't attack me from behind. It wasn't till I was out of the meadow and into the forest that I looked back to see if they were still there, but all that was there was my empty meadow. I turned around to keeping on walking when I heard a noise from right beside me, it was them well at least one of them the big red one was right next to me. It looked at me with anger in its eyes, and then it turned its head to look straight ahead. When I felt something budge my left leg I turned and saw that the two other wolfs were on the other side of me.

The black one looked up at me waiting; I didn't know what it wanted me to do until it used its head to nudge me toward my house. I started walking thinking about how crazy I must be letting three huge wolfs walk me home. When I made it to my porch I looked behind me but they weren't there, so I closed the door and walked up the stairs to my room trying to convince myself that what just happened was just a dream and only a dream.

**Note: ****the book ****Howl****ing**** to my moon**** isn't real… at least I think it's not real, anyway I just made it up but just know it plays a Major part in this story. K please comment **


	4. authors note

I AM SO SORRY[ I know I haven't written anything in a long time but I just want to let everybody know that I have chapter 4 well most of chapter 4 but my friend has to go over it, you know check it so yah it will be on soon if I can finish it but yah I'm still going on with the story but I would really like to hear what you guys would like to read and what will happen next who knows maybe I'll put some of your ideas in it and at the end of that chapter I will put your names down so people know your thought of that. I just really want to know what you guy think oh and if your reading under the moon lit lake I have the next chapter on that one too but have to finish that too. God I HATE writers block!!!! So yah please comment or message me on my profile… if you can do that I don't know??? And reminder if you want to know how melody looks like check out my profile the pictures there. bye


	5. around La Push

**Cry to the moon**

**I hope you now, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

When Saturday morning came I was so happy I almost couldn't stop myself from skipping down stairs. The relief of not having to go to school was such a good feeling, not just because I didn't have any more homework well except from reading Howling to my Moon but I was actually looking forward to that. The real reason why I was so happy was that I could escape Embry's worried glances and Quill asking me questions like are you ok? Is anything wrong? Every 15 minutes. Not to mention the times were Jacob would always make sure I was in his line of sight. Clear enough to say I was on mission this weekend to not let any of the pack see me because to tell you the truth a girl can only take so much. So this morning I decided I needed something to relax me, I needed to go running.

I felt like I was barley touching the ground as I sprinted past the luscious green trees of La Push. Every step I took was another step into a different world a place where I could relax a place that was more home than anything I knew. A place where you could feel the wind against face and your hair being pushed back as both your legs take you past animals, people and trees, to a world of peace a place where all I had to do was keeping ongoing never stopping never needing to.

So this is how I found myself in front of chief swans house in broad daylight trying to catch my breath. The minute I laid eyes on the same trail I took when I was a little girl I felt like I couldn't breathe with all the memories coming back of all our family outings. Me and mom on the beach waving at the camera as a wave comes up right behind us. Mom and Serenity having a pillow fight laughing so hard, mom at Harmony's graduation crying as she took her diploma. Then it came to me, me and mom in the forest looking at that lady, mom on the floor with lifeless eyes. I could feel the lump in my throat just wanting to come out but I swallowed it down knowing it would come back 

to night when the moon was out. By the time I got back to La push the sun was already setting and I was already half way home when I heard someone call my name.

"Melody wait up!" Someone said from behind me, oh god its Clayton why can't they just leave me alone.

"Hey Clayton" I smiled and started to walk faster trying to give him the hint. But he kept up with my pace the whole time and walked as if it was nothing.

"So I was wondering since your new here and everything I could show you around the reservation" he said trying to give me what probably was supposed to be a dazzling smile. I was going to say no but I thought that maybe if I played my cards right I can find out what's been bothering Jacob and everyone.

"Um ok id like that" I replied with a small smile trying to act as if it were no big deal. "Great ill pick you up after class tomorrow and we can go right after school." He called over his shoulder as he turned around and walked away. I let out a breath of relief knowing that ill at least get some clue as to what's going on Monday.

When Monday morning came around I actually couldn't wait to see Clayton. My mind kept telling me that the faster I got to Clayton the faster he would tell me all the things I wanted to know. Of course I felt bad for bringing up Claytons hope about the possibility of there being a 'us' in the future I was thinking that maybe if he tried to make a move I could kind of just make a move to show we were just friends and nothing more. Or try to hook him up with Jen who was always looking at him every chance she could get. By the time I got to school It was already raining, people were trying to get inside without trying to slip and fall at the same time. I quickly grabbed my bag and tried to get out of the car but the minute I put one foot on the ground I almost slipped and had to lean on the car so I wouldn't fall all the way. That's when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Need help?" whispered Clayton as he grabbed my elbow and helped me through the school doors. "Don't worries you'll get used to this once you've been through it a couple of times." he said and I noticed he didn't let go of my elbow yet. So I gently pulled it out of his grasp and thanked him for the help.

So far everything was going great; I thought Clayton would tell everyone that he was showing me around. He seemed like the type of guy who would do that but surprisingly no one has asked me anything about a trip. That another thing I'm grateful for. Because I had a feeling that if Jen were to find out I'd be in big trouble. So just in case anybody asked me what I was doing after school I could just say I was going home. This is practically true I was going to ask Clayton if I could drop my backpack at home so basically I wasn't lying to anyone.

The day passed by fast for me which really made me happy. If I had to listen to another minute of what the latest trends were I was going to scream. So when I walked out into the school parking lot I quickly looked around and spotted Clayton getting in his car. He nodded his head at me and drove out of the out of the parking lot. I then walked to my car and drove home after I dropped off my stuff.

The first place we drove by were the little shops were all of the La Push residence went to get most of their food. Then we got a few snacks and headed towards first beach. Hanging out with Clayton wasn't that bad he talked a lot so I just had to nod and he would go on with the conversation. It wasn't till about five minutes passed that we met with the girls, I really didn't want to meet them.

"Hey guys funny meeting you here, together." Jen said as she stared straight at me not even bothering to look at Clayton.

"Um hey guys I was just showing melody around La Push Clayton spoke as he scooted towards me.

"Really then I guess you don't mind if we all hang out" Both Aaron and Jen came and squeezed there way between me and Clayton. Clare just grabbed a bag of chips and sat down. What was an ok day turned out to be a horrible time. I couldn't get Aaron to stop flirting with me. But I could tell I wasn't the only one having a bad time. Jen kept clinging off of Clayton like her life depended on him.

Only a few minutes passed until we heard a howl near the trees that were next to the beach.

"What was that?" Clare replied as she scooted closer to the group and stared at the trees.

"I heard my dad said that there has been residents disappearing at forks they think that these huge wolves are probley the problem." Aaron said as he stole a chip from Clare's chip bag.

"A wolf you got to be kidding me why would wolves start attacking people all of a sudden?" as Aaron and Clayton bickered I couldn't help but think if it was true were the same huge wolves that walked me home the wolves that were behind the missing persons? That couldn't possibly happen my wolves seemed so sweet and why didn't they attack me if they attacked all the others?

Just then I noticed something was coming near us I couldn't really see since it was in the wood s all I could tell that it was a dark shadowed figure. Slowly it came near us and I suddenly had the need to get closer I didn't even realize I was walking toward it till I heard Clare and Jen tell me to get back. But by then it was already too late I was about 6 feet away from the person as soon as it took a few steps into the light I could tell exactly who it was.

"Um Jake what are you doing here?" came the only thing I was able to say, for some reason my mind stopped thinking the minute I saw Jake without a shirt. His tan skinned shined like gold in the sunlight and every time he moved you could see some of his muscles flex. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jen and Clare at him as if he was some type of candy they couldn't wait to seek their teeth into. I automatically took a step closer almost as if I was stating my territory. Jen and Clare were too busy eyeing him to notice. But Taylor sure did she let a tiny smile out as she stepped back.

"Just taking a run" he said eyeing Clayton and Aaron with a look of indifference.

"What are you doing here…with them?" only I caught the little sound of annoyance as Jake looked around the group. Immediately Clare and Jen were in between me and Jake batting their lashes as they tried to get his attention.

"We were showing melody around La Push and decided to have a little bond fire" Clare and Jen shared a look and in union asked him if he would like to join them. Jake physically twitched when he heard their loud voices. I knew I didn't want to be here and I didn't want Jake to be anywhere near those two but I couldn't say anything.

At that moment Jake eyes met mine and a sort of understanding happen between us.

"Sure but only for a little while I was looking for melody, your grandma wants you home soon." Inside I was jumping up and down. Clayton I can handle but the whole group would probley drive me crazy. Jen and Clare both gave big smiled and almost dragged him to the fire. It was kind of funny to see Jake a tall muscular male get dragged by two skinny girls.

When the bonfire was finally over and we said our goodbye Jake began walking me home. We were about half way home when Jake started to speak.

"Hey melody why did you start walking towards me if you guys thought it was one of the huge wolves." Jake asked when he turned to look at me. I didn't know what to say I mean I couldn't possibly tell him that 'one night when I was in my meadow these big wolves came and took me home I don't think they bite me'

"I was curious "was what I said I wanted to make it short and to the point that way he wouldn't tell it was lie. Jake just looked at me his face emotionless he just kept walking then he turned to me again and spoke.

"I don't think you should do that melody there's things out there that can hurt you," again he was quiet for a second "you shouldn't go out at night too." Was all he said and then turned and walked away I tried calling him from my front porch but it looked like he couldn't hear me. How did Jake know I stayed out at night? Was it just a guess or did he really know where I go at night.

**PLEASE COMMENT IM BEGGING YOU!**

**You don't even have to give me a sentence just an ok or nice will do!**


	6. drama

_We've got some straightening out to do _

_And I'm ganna miss you like a child misses their blanket__._

_Chapter 5_

_**The next day at school I tried to ask Jacob what he meant last night but I couldn't be alone with him. He would always do something to make sure we couldn't talk privately. Getting to the cafeteria I noticed how everyone was talking in hushed voices talking from person to person.**_

_**"Hey you guys what's going on?" as soon as those words left my mouth Jen turned and filled me in.**_

"_**Another campers gone missing!" again she turned and continued talking to the girl right next**__**to her. I looked at Jen and she immediately filled me in on what's been happening. **_

_**"They say that these huge wolves are in the woods and they just took another camper."**_

"_**Students we have an announcement the police of forks have advised us to keep you out of the woods." The principle waited for the booing and yelling to calm down so she could resume talking. "So from now on no one will be going into the woods, we've already called your parents and they have all agreed; thank you now resume back to whatever it is you were doing."**_

_**Again the crowd booed people yelled about how unfair it was. The loudest people were from Clayton and his friends. I turned to see that Jacob was staring at me from across the room. Fighting the smile that threatened to come out I turned around, **_**why does he always affect me like this? **_**Even though Jacob had nothing to do with this I found myself getting angry at Jacob because he got what he wanted I wasn't going to be allowed to go running toward my meadow. In the halls people were either talking about the wolves or the bond fire that was canceled because of it.**_

_**"Looks like you're not going to be able to run in the woods." Jacob said smugly as he walked by me.**_

_**"Not really, I mean grandma goes to sleep pretty early I'm sure I can sneak out with no problem." At this Jacob stopped in his tracks and glared at my back.**_

_**"Do you not understand that people are dieing!" Jacob was back again parting the halls like the red sea.**_

_**"Did you not hear that they said FORKS?" I spoke slowly trying to get this in that thick mined of his.**_

_**"That doesn't mean they're not coming over here." We were at the class room door when Jacob said something that made me stop in my tracks "you're not allowed to go out at night, I won't let you!" he was already in his seat when he turned to look at me.**_

_**"You can't stop me from doing something that doesn't even involve you!" Marching over to my seat I tried not to glance at him as I took out the things we needed.**_

_**"If it involves you then it involves me!"**_

"_**Oh really and why is that?" Jacob didn't get to answer that because just then the drama teacher walked in.**_

_**"O.k. class today we will begin acting out little parts of the papers I am passing out at you." when I got one of the papers I saw my name was with one of the characters', just then people started to raise their hands.**_

_**"If your name is next to a character then you will act out that character, so all of you get up and go to the person your acting with." Immediately a tall red head put her chair next to Jacob and practically drooled all over him.**_

_**"Melody right?" said a boy with spiky brown hair "um yes are you Eric?" he nodded and motioned for the chair next to him.**_

_**"Looks like we're doing a romance scene" he spoke with a smiled that could make any girl faint.**_

_**"Um yah I guess we are, let's get started." The period went by fast Eric kept making me laugh. Every time one of us had a serious part the other one would try to make the laugh.**_

_**"Ok class let's start" A few couples went up some were really good others were really bad. Soon it was Jacobs turn as the scene went on I realized Jacob wasn't that bad it was his partner that ruined it she was always to dramatic and she kept trying to find ways to touch him. Soon it was our turn and I started to get nervous.**_

_**"hey just relax ok pretend like its only me and you o.k." Eric whispered beside me "look just pretend I'm your dream guy and ill pretend you're my dream girl trust it always helped me in the past."**_

_**I took one breath and let it out and wait for Eric to start. Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his chest was against my back as he spoke in my ear.**_

_**"Elizabeth I have to go; it's my duty as the man of the house to go." I turned to him and clutched at his shirt. I looked up and I no longer saw spiky hair but soft brown hair his green eyes turned brown and that dark rust tan that I loved came into view, I was no longer staring at Eric but Jacob.**_

_**"But they'll kill you! The moment one of them seas you!" Slowly I put my face against his chest and pretended to sob. "I can't lose you" Eric's strong arms tightened around me and although it felt nice I couldn't help but wish they were actually Jacobs.**_

_**"wait for me Elizabeth, wait for me and I will come to you" we kept at it was just like only me and him existed in the room next was the big kissing scene and Eric got closer right before I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. **_

_**"Class has ended you don't have to act anymore." Jacob said from behind me I looked around and the entire class was still in their seats Miss Sanchez said we were excellent and that we got an A right before she went in the back room to get her stuff.**_

_**"As expected from Eric he such a good actor." A few girls were talking as they left class "yah I herd he's been in drama since freshmen year."**_

_**"Hey melody great job I hope we get to act again soon catch you later." **_

"_**Yah I hope so to bye." Without looking at Jacob I packed up my stuff and headed towards the door.**_

_**"Melody please just stay out of trouble I'm your friend I worry about you." and with that I I walked out toward my car just waiting for the sun to go down because no one was goanna stop me from going to my meadow.**_


	7. nightmare come true

**Chapter don't know yet Chapter name: Nightmare come true**

I knew I shouldn't be doing this but I could help it, I needed to come out here I needed to go to my meadow I felt like the moon was calling to me telling me to come closer. By the time I got to my meadow the midnight sky was shining like it never had before the stars were so bright I couldn't help but relax and close my eyes. It only took a few minutes till I heard the sound of rustling in the bushes something was getting closer and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of one of the wolves sitting right beside me again. Watching me protecting me from whatever was out there. I have gotten used to the wolves stopping to rest and watch the stars with me. Normally it was just one wolf that would stay with me while the rest went farther into the forest and did what they normally did. When the rustling stopped I sat up to see them but they weren't here. No one was it was only me in the meadow, but then I heard it the rustling of leaves coming from behind me. I quickly turned around to see what looked like the form of a man leaning against one of the trees. When I slowly stepped back he opened his eyes to reveal bright red ones. That's when my body tensed, when my adrenalin started pumping. When I knew that at that moment I wasn't safe, that this man was not human. The memories that I tried so hard to lock away suddenly flooded into my eyes every moment of that day played in my mind like a movie and I wasn't able to stop it.

He started to walk to me in a slow pace as if he had all the time in the world.

"What do you want?" I whispered softly as he came closer to me with a look in his eyes that sent chills down my spine. He didn't say anything but stopped about 5 feet away from me and just stared at me. If I didn't know what he was I would have thought of him a very handsome guy. His blond hair flowed in the direction of the wind and his pale white skin stood out in the dark of the night. My body that was frozen from fear a few seconds ago was now starting to get the reality of this and already wanted to run. I swiftly turned around and was about to run but he was right there looking at me in amusement.

"well it's about time you got the sense to run, I have to tell you not every human just stands there, most of them scream and cry the minute they understand their situation." He spoke in smooth calm voice, as I turned around again trying to run without him cutting me off. "You shouldn't be so persistent its not going to do you any good." He smiled and spoke like he was explaining something to a little kid. Again I tried to run but he just cut me off again. "I haven't had a good hunt in a while maybe I should let you have a head start but I should warn you it's not going not do you any good." He stepped aside letting me run past him and into the woods. I was already a few yards away from the meadow when I finally noticed that I had turned so many times I didn't know if I was going in the right direction of my house. Every few step I took I heard the rustling of bushes and the sound of something running way to fast. From the corner of my eyes I could see something coming towards me at an amazing speed.

I forced myself to look forward and keep running but then I felt his cold breath on my neck "run faster, you're not making this any fun" he said with a frown on his faces and then just like that he was gone back into the darkness. But not before scratching me on the cheek hard enough so that I could feel the sting as the cold air went past it. I was about a mile into the run when I felt him grab my arm and throw me against the floor.

"Ok funs over honey I have to get back and I haven't had my food yet." He spoke as he crouched low enough so he could scrape his teeth against my neck. That's when we heard it a howl in the distance, his head shot up like a bullet and for a moment his face showed panic. While he was distracted I took the time to run as fast as I could and then I heard him in the distance. "Your delaying the unstoppable, your life is going to end tonight honey so you shouldn't run." He paused for a second as if expecting me to stop running then he spoke again in an annoyed yet still amused voice. "Alright let's keep playing the game."

He was getting closer I could tell I felt like I was amusing him by running for my life, every step I took I could feel his eyes on me I didn't know where he was but the sound of his laughter was getting closer.

My feet pounded the ground as I ran trying so hard not to fall, dodging trees as I ran past them in a state of panic I couldn't comprehend what just happened. And as I'm running I have this sickening feeling that I could run as fast as I can but it wouldn't make a difference he would still catch up to me. My lungs felt like they were about to explode but I couldn't stop running not if I wanted to get back home to grandma, Quil, Emby the pack ….Jake. Before I knew it my body was hitting the ground and my head was pounding, I felt something warm drip over my eyes making it hard to see. The pounding in my head was hurting more and more. And suddenly everything was crystal clear, the sound of running feet getting closer and the image of him over me with his blood red eyes glistening with hunger and his sharp teeth showing as he smiles down at me. The darkness was starting to consume me into unconscious the last few things that's happened before I lost conscious was the sound of an ear splitting growl and the image of a huge wolf attack the cold one and then everything went black.


End file.
